lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Spook Wood
Spook Wood is a type of wood that was introduced during the 2015 Halloween Update, along with Sinister Wood, and became an annual occurrence every successive October. This wood is most commonly used for trading, filling blueprints, and is often subject to duplication, due to its rarity and unique texture. Spook wood has a textureless, completely black bark, with granite CGA Brown interior. Because the material of the wood is granite, its countertop blueprints have the same appearance as its planks. Spook is the third densest tree in the game, often requiring up to 200 chops with a Rukiryaxe[verification needed]. When the game attempts to spawn a Spook tree, there is a 1/100 chance that a Sinister tree will spawn instead of a Spook. Spook trees tend to commonly grow quite bent over, almost always being found in strange and twisted shapes similar to Zombie Wood. It should also be noted that it is extremely heavy (depending on its size), especially in plank form, which may pose certain difficulties transporting. Spook trees can spawn on grass, cliffs, and roads. It cannot grow on Safari roads, however, due to a typographical error in their names. It is one of only two tree species that can grow on cliffs and roads, the other of course being Sinister. A major misconception about Spook trees are "hot spots;" as with any other tree type, they are spread evenly across the map and have an equal chance of spawning in any location that permits growth. However, they will still be found more often in larger biomes (such as the Mountainside) because it has a higher probability of picking locations with more surface area. Spook wood can never grow during Server Initialization due to a time buffer. As a result, it is highly inefficient to hunt for Spook in VIP servers because they will not spawn for up to several hours, when public servers may have adult trees already grown. Additionally, they cannot spawn in any caves, even ones with significant headroom like the Cavecrawler Cavern Remember, Spook trees are not obligated to make themselves harvestable; they can spawn in nearly inaccessible locations such as the Maze Ledge and the Tropics-Taiga land bridge. They can be very challenging and elusive, and one may not always be able to legitimately recover one. Spook wood was teased several days before October of 2015, when Defaultio teased on twitter "Things are about to get spooky." He teased a similar message in 2016, but did not do the same any year afterwards. The first spook trees were found on October 11, 2015, and like any other year grew throughout the month. However, it is speculated that they had unusual spawning mechanisms because Spook spawning was manual in 2015. On October 31, 2015, the rate of spook growth skyrocketed; up to three trees could be seen in the same line of sight. This was the only Halloween not in the theme of the End Times; it may be possible for the same thing to happen in future Halloweens, but it will not be as easy to see multiple spook trees at once. No other media showing two or more rooted spook trees has surfaced since 2015. Spook Wood made a surprising reappearance in December of 2015, where players showed screenshots of it spawning. Unfortunately, this was a time when it's growth was controlled differently, and is extremely unlikely to ever occur again in the future. Additionally, a Spook was found in September of 2016, just 10 days before October had arrived. It was the only instance in which the tree was found in any month other than October, November, or December, and was likely the result of strange manual spawning. Because no other trees were found for 10 days, it could have been an intentional spawning. It was found by a friend of User:Lancept02. Spook grew automatically past 2017 and continues to do so today, removing odd occurrences in non-October months. Spook spawning is not continuous throughout October, however; saplings appear to grow as a cluster around 6:00 A.M. EST, and grow throughout the day until they die or are cut. The gaps between the deaths of these trees and the next spawnings are often referred to "droughts." Sometimes Spooks skip a "spawning" stage and a larger drought continues until the next day when the cycle is ready to start over. Retardedspook.PNG SPOOK1.png SPOOK3.png SPOOK4.png BIG_SPOOK_TREE.png Spook2alt.png Spookwood45.png Spooktree2.png SIXTHSPOOK2.png 4e041b4eca14fe518c4358dee6a6a349.png SpookTreeJac5.png SpookTree6Jac.png SpookTreeJac7.jpg Spook111111.png SECONDSPOOK3.png FIRSTSPOOK.png THIRDSPOOK.png FOURTHSPOOK.png FIFTHSPOOK.png FIRSTSPOOK2.png Category:Rare Items Category:Event Item Category:Halloween 2015 Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Halloween 2017 Category:Halloween 2018 Category:Halloween 2019